Between Mist and Light
by Maria Rocket
Summary: Can Trowa say goodbye to Quatre forever? A little, sappy, fantasy AU shounen-ai ficlet.


Between Mist and Light   
by Maria Rocket  
  
***  
  
Notes: Argh. I just finished reading a book that depressed the heck out of me. _; So I wrote this to make myself feel better. Cuz sometimes I need to change the world to suit me, dangit! ^^;; 'Tis 3x4x3+4+3+4 etc. fantasy AU type sap. Definitely sap.  
  
  
***  
  
  
His eyes, those bright blue eyes were gazing back at him. Why couldn't he have just continued on, leaving him behind forever? And it really was forever, wasn't it? Quatre would never die, while he would one day pass on, leaving this world behind. He would never see those beautiful, unearthly blue eyes again. One day they would inevitably part forever, this was merely sooner than later.  
  
He would not make this any harder. He refused to show how much it hurt. He didn't want to remember growing up under that ever-present smile. He didn't want to remember how Quatre, while haunted by his own demons, had always been his friend, even when no one else in world cared. He didn't want to remember that beautiful voice that lifted the choir. He didn't want to remember that warm body that had held him so many times over the years. He didn't want to remember how they had been there for each other through the hardest times and the best times, supporting each other, believing in each other. He did not want to remember that which caused his heart to break as he had to say good bye. Yet it was all there, shimmering in Quatre's eyes. Everything they felt, everything they had ever wished to say, and never could. And now, never would.  
  
Unspoken words, forever suspended there between the mists of Quatre's realm, and the light of Trowa's own mortal world. It had to be this way. Once the realm was sealed, it would never be opened again, leaving Quatre trapped in man's world forever. And one day, a moment in Quatre's time, Trowa would die. To ask him to stay would be selfish. Quatre deserved a chance to find someone he could love forever. And maybe he already had.   
  
That pain was already old. He knew there was another in Quatre's heart. It hadn't surprised him that there would be room for more than one in a heart as big as Quatre's. The small blonde evidence of that now sat asleep in his lap. The child Trowa had loved as his own would need his father. His pain meant nothing, as long as Quatre and his family found happiness.   
  
Quatre had to leave. Dying inside, he remained stone-faced atop his chestnut mare, pretending he felt nothing. His eyes, however, stayed locked on the hesitating, eternally boyish face.  
  
Then, finally, wearing a tortured smile through his tear-filled eyes, Quatre slowly lifted one hand in farewell.  
  
Realizing Quatre was really leaving, something within him broke. With a wild cry, Trowa could feel the tears escape as he kicked his mare into a gallop towards the mist. It couldn't end like this! It just couldn't! It seemed that the fates were against him, as his horse shied, refusing to enter the mist. Shouting curses through his tears, he couldn't force it any closer, and it threw him off before racing away in terror.  
  
"Trowa!"  
  
He wasn't hurt, and even if he had, he wouldn't have cared. All that mattered was reaching Quatre. Sobbing, he pushed himself up and ran hard towards the ghostly steed that stood on the threshold of the mist. Wordlessly, his eyes wide and burning, Quatre reached down. Sobbing with emotion, Trowa grasped his hand as though it were a lifeline to a drowning man. Shaking, he followed the pale fingers clutching him, up an equally pale arm, a humble cloak, and finally, up to those enchanting eyes, blue as the morning sky, framed with pale golden hair.  
  
"Trowa," he breathed, tears trailing down his cheeks. "But I will love you forever. I will."  
  
Green eyes widened.  
  
In another moment, he was pulled up onto the horse to sit behind Quatre. He turned his shining face towards Trowa, now speechless. Unable to restrain himself any longer, moved by Quatre's words, he took his flawless cheek in hand, and kissed him the way he had longed to do since he had been no more than a child falling for his teacher. As Quatre returned his kiss, he could hardly believe there had been those who had so vehemently believed he was a devil. This was an angel, returning to heaven.  
  
And whatever happened now, their love would endure for always.  
  



End file.
